1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eyeglass frame assembly, more particularly to one which has a lens unit coupled with a pair of bows that are turnable upward and downward relative to the lens unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pair of eyeglasses includes a lens frame 1 carrying a pair of lenses 11, a pair of bows 2 and two connectors 3. The lens frame 1 has two side portions, each of which is provided with an oblong hole 12 therethrough. Each of the connectors 3 has a head portion 30 with a dimension that is greater than that of the oblong hole 12, and an engaging portion 31 made of plastic material and formed adjacent to the head portion 30. The engaging portion 31 forms a butt projection 311 in order to retain the engaging portion 31 in the hole 12 after the engaging portion 31 is passed through the oblong hole 12. The distal end of the engaging portion 31 has a vertical through-hole 310 formed therethrough. Each of the bows 2 has an ear piece 20 formed at the rear distal end thereof and a pivot portion 21 formed at the front distal end thereof. The pivot portion 21 of each bow 2 has two threaded holes 211 and a bolt 22 which extends through the threaded holes 211 of the pivot portion 21 and the through-hole 310, thereby mounting pivotally the bows 2 on the lens frame 1.
The drawback of the conventional eyeglasses is that the bow 2 is not adjustable upward and downward relative to the lens frame 1 so as to suit the needs of the wearer. In addition, since the connectors 3 are connected to the lens frame 1 by screws, a tool is needed for assembling the eyeglasses. Moreover, the bows 2 are liable to become loose as a result of the loosened screws.